Increasingly preparation machines for the preparation of a beverage or foodstuff are configured to operate using a container that comprises a single-serving of a preparation material, e.g. coffee, tea, ice cream, yoghurt. The machine is generally configured for preparation by at least partially extracting an ingredient of the material from the container, e.g. by dissolution or brewing. Examples of such machines are provided in EP 2393404 A1, EP 2470053 A1, EP 2533672 A1, EP 2509473 A1, EP 2685874 A1. The machine may alternatively be configured for preparation by processing said material in the container, e.g. with the addition of fluid, such as milk or water, and the application of mixing thereto, such a machine is disclosed in PCT/EP13/072692.
The increased popularity of these machines may be partly attributed to enhanced user convenience compared to a conventional preparation machine, e.g. compared to a manually operated stove-top espresso maker or cafetiére (French press).
It may also be partly attributed to an enhanced preparation process, wherein preparation information specific to the container and/or preparation material therein is: encoded in a code on the container; read by the preparation machine; used by the machine to optimise the preparation process. In particular, the preparation information may comprise operational parameters of the machine, such as: fluid temperature; preparation duration; mixing conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need to code preparation information on the container. Various such codes have been developed, an example is provided in EP 2594171 A1, wherein a periphery of a flange of a capsule comprises a code arranged thereon. The code comprises a formation of rectilinear segments, each of a predetermined same size, each arranged next to each other, hence in a predetermined position. The segments are shaded or blank to encode the information. The segments extend circumferentially on the side of the capsule. The code consists of: a data sequence, which comprises a series of segments for providing the aforesaid preparation information; a start and a stop sequence comprising a unique string (typically 6) of shaded and blank segments to enable the location of the data sequence. Accordingly the code is processed to search for matches to said unique string to locate therefrom the data sequence, which is subsequently decoded. A drawback of the code is that notable processing is required to locate the start and stop sequence. Moreover the start and stop sequence occupy a relatively large amount of space on the capsule, which is both aesthetically displeasing and reduces the option to apply advertisement thereto. A further drawback is that the size of the code is fixed by predetermined bar positions/sizes. In this way it cannot be adapted in size for different encoding densities, i.e. to suit different geometry containers. A yet further drawback is that the data sequence requires notable processing to decode.